Vector Prime
"For honor! For glory! For Cybertron!" "One of the first Transformers robots ever created, Vector Prime has been charged since the beginning of the universe with protecting the integrity of time itself. In a cosmos full of all-powerful beings, he protects the progress of time from the damage caused by Unicron and other monsters. Together with his friend (and occasional bodyguard) Safeguard, he adventures from one end of infinite space to the other." Vector Prime is a Multiversal Singularity, a singular being existing across the Multi-verse. Created by Primus at the dawn of the Multi-verse. His job is the most complex of all the original Thirteen Primes. He has walked the time stream from start to finish. He can see anything within the boundaries of space-time. Vector Prime is the soul of order. His heart beats the rythem of the mathematical constants of creation governing everything from the movement of quarks to the spin of galaxies. Vector Prime's boundless power has weakened with time from constantly repairing damage to reality. He maintains Gordian mechanics of space-time. Vector Prime ages with the multi-verse, including his systems, mental codes, files and memory sectors. When not caught in the war between Unicron and Primus, Vector Prime withdraws to his own dimension of probability where he experiences all moments and possibilities exist concurrently. Vector Prime's sword, Rhisling, is both a weapon and tool with which he interacts with spacetime. It is forged from ethereal supermatter and its blade is fine enough to slice the fabric of reality. This also allows him to move from dimension to dimension and alter time itself. The blade's heat can also heal any damage it causes. Vector Prime is a master swordsman. Vector Prime's sensory equipment can detect objects and energy signatures from 12 parsecs away (39.12 light years) with pinpoint accuracy within a few meters. His temporal schematics allow him to predict likely courses of action, giving him knowledge of every event - past and future - within his sensory range. His sensory cluster is protected by a quartet of Gauss cannons that fire short bursts of armor-piercing, nuclear shells, delivering a series of EM shocks to stun any mechanical target they hit. His vehicle mode's best weapon is a probability torpedo which on top of significant detonation disrupts causality in localized areas causing a variety of effects disastrous to the target. Vector Prime's armor is both modes is enhanced by several hundred microscopic dimensional vortices that capture and redirect part of the energy of every attack made against him to the heart of the larger of Cybertron's twin suns. Speed: Strength: "Vector Prime outmatches Starscream in wits and strength" Despite his unique perspective he is nonetheless a linear thinker locked into the concepts of cause and effect. As such he's not particularly imaginative which limits the efficient use of his vast amounts of data. Unpredictable enemies have outwitted him. Internal inhibitors prevent him from creating a paradox by appearing in two places at the same time. As a result, he is occasionally forced to expend a great deal of energy seeding himself throughout time, thereby giving the impression of omnipresence, Finally, through he is a consummate swordsman, his reflexes are sometimes slowed by his internal data structure. When about to engage in combat, he prepares by shutting down a number of sub-processors, enhancing his thinking speed, but decreasing his significant intelligence and ability to predict the actions of his enemies. Vector Prime's 2005 profile